Have you ever
by Sahara DesertWolf
Summary: In this fanfic, Koji is 18, and Cairo is 17, because this was many years, after he and his friends came back from the DigiWorld. I'm not good at summaries, but that's all I've got.


Have you ever

**Hello, my friends! This will be my 2****nd**** fanfic, and this time it's Digimon Frontier, one of my favorite shows of all time! Anywho, this will be a Koji x my OC, which is Cairo, who are a couple and music lovers, so they write songs, but they wrote the one song they both will never forget. In this fanfic, Koji is 18, and Cairo is 17, because this was many years, after he and his friends came back from the DigiWorld. The song used in this fanfic is called **_**Have you ever by SCLUB7. **_**I'm not good at summaries, but at least I tried, right? : ) **

**Enjoy!**

**OC Description**

**Name****: Cairo**

**Age****: 17**

**Hair Color****: Brown**

**Eye Colo****r: Brown**

**Personality****: Shy, yet very determined and fierce in battle, when it comes to fighting for her friends and her lover. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just own my ideas and imagination.**_

It was a beautiful summer day on the docks, where Koji and his girlfriend, Cairo, were sitting down, practicing singing their songs. Koji was wearing his navy blue tank top, blue jeans, his blue and gray camouflage bandana, tuning his guitar and humming, when Cairo sighed softly, and looked at him, which made her boyfriend stop playing, and look at her and asked, "What's wrong, baby?"

Hearing his voice, Cairo smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing, Koji. I'm fine." Koji shook his head, placed his right hand on her cheek, and kissed her. When they broke away, he asked her softly, "You want to sing, right?" His girlfriend nodded, and with a smile, Koji started playing his guitar, tapping his foot to the beat, and then began to sing his part:

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over_

_Knowing there's so much more to say _

_Suddenly the moment's gone_

_And all your dreams are upside down_

_And you just wanna change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking_

_Lookin down the road you should be taking_

_I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go_

After he finished his part, he was still playing his guitar, looked at Cairo, smiled, and nodded to let his girlfriend know that it is her turn. So, Cairo took a deep breath, smiled at Koji, and began to sing her part:

_Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together_

_Back in your arms where I belong_

_Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found_

_I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking_

_Lookin down the road you should be taking_

_I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go_

_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels_

_To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see_

_Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow_

_Wishing I could change the way the world goes round_

With her part done, they both looked at each other, and sang the chorus together with courage and love from one another:

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)_

_Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking_

_Lookin down the road you should be taking_

_I should know, (I should know) cos I loved and lost the day I let_

_Yes I loved and lost the day I let_

_Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go_

After they sang, Koji finished it off by playing the strings together in harmony, and sighed softly. Koji looked at his girlfriend, opens his right arm, and then Cairo scoots next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. Koji smiled, kissed her on the head, and softly said to her, "I love you, Cairo..." When Cairo heard him say this, she smiled, blushing, and said to him, "I love you too, Koji…" With those words said, they both stayed on the docks, and watched the sun go down in the horizon.


End file.
